Two Beds And A Coffee Machine
by Eminemchick19
Summary: Inspired by the song. "What's goin' on, Jamie?" Dean questioned, angrily. "Who is he?" He demanded to know. She swallowed thickly and replied quietly, "My ex." She told him, her sad gaze meeting his angry one. "There's something I didn't tell you about me... About why I don't stay in one place for that long..." - Dean/OFC.
1. Two Beds And A Coffee Machine

**This story is based on the song 'Two beds and a coffee machine' by Savage Garden, if you haven't heard it, then I must recommend it for you to get this story. Maybe even listen to it whilst you read the chapter :)**

**Again, it's another story of mine that I'm re-uploading and rewriting! I don't really know the time frame of this...It most likely won't follow the series so I suppose you can decide. **

**FYI: Dean is 27, Sam's 23, Jamie's 23, Hope's 2 Years 11 months and Mason's 10 months.**

* * *

**Two beds and a coffee machine**

Jamie swallowed back her pain and tears as she stood up from her spot on her daughters bed. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, followed by one on Masen's. "I'll fix this." She whispered to them, promised them. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the door, hoping that _he_ wasn't on the other side.

She approached it slowly, ignoring the pain in her ribs, wrist, back, head and lip. She _had_ to do this, if not for her children, then for her. She slowly opened the door, seeing no one in her living room, she sighed in relief.

Stepping out the room, she closed the door behind her, looking at the mess that once was her home. Pictures had been broken, some on the floor, some tilted on their place on the wall. Lamps were smashed, fallen to their side, and the dining room chairs were thrown across the room. She looked around her destroyed house, deciding to clean up.

She grabbed a rubbish bag from the kitchen before walking back into the living room, ignoring the scream of pain that surged through her broken and bruised body, she sat down, picking up the piece's of glass one-by-one.

Her life never used to be like this, she used to be young and care-free, full of life, nothing to be afraid of. That was until she met _him_, Nick, her husband, the man that tortures her daily.

Just the thought of him made her sick, the little smirk he'd get on his face when he'd hurt her, when he broke the bone's in her body with no remorse. She hated being in this position; whenever she heard of someone being in a abusive relationship, she used to respond with 'Why don't they just leave?' But, now, she gets it. The fear that _he_ would find her, hurt her, or worse – Her babies.

He always threatened to kill them if she left, make her watch it as he did. So she stayed, and he never touched the children, it was a silent deal between them; She stays, they live.

Until tonight.

He broke the deal.

Her little angel had a bump on her head from being pushed; Hope had tried to get Nick off her Mummy, but Nick pushed her away, she fell back and banged her fragile head against the kitchen cabinet. In that moment Jamie forgot about the pain Nick was inflicting and rushed over to her daughter, whose tears had already started to fall.

Nick didn't say anything, he looked like he was in shock, barely even did anything when Jamie called him a 'Pathetic coward'. He just went straight into the bedroom, which was where he remained.

As she thought about her life, she didn't notice the sharp shard of glass digging into her palm as she subconsciously clenched her fists. The feeling of warm liquid dripping through her fingers, brought her back to reality. She looked down at it, the sight of blood used to make her faint but these past years, beatings, and tortures, had gotten her used to it.

She made no attempt to move or stop the blood, just watched as it flowed. She opened her palm causing the now crimson glass to fall out and land on the floor, she didn't even hear the sound it made as it landed.

The blood seemed to memorise her, she couldn't take her eyes away from it. He managed to hurt her again, just by the thought of him. Like her body associated pain with Nick. She closed her eyes, realising how much he actually ran her life, and a tear dropped off her bruised cheek, falling down and mixing with her blood.

What if...What if Nick broke their silent deal again, but only he did something much more worse next time. What if the blood that was running down her arm belonged to her child?

No.

No, no, no, no.

She wouldn't let that happen, never.

She'd save them from this life, she'd get them out; It was her job to protect them, dammit! Gritting her teeth, she roughly got off the door, over to the door where _he_ was on the other side. She opened the door, not bothering to be quiet, she wanted to give him an ear full, beat him like he beat her, _kill_ him like he had done to her spirit. She was expecting to find him awake, but instead, he was asleep,and she could hear his quiet snores echo through the quiet dark room.

An idea formed in her head. This could be her escape, a chance of a new life, but she had to move quick.

She had to move _now_.

Quietly closing the door behind her, she put her ear to it, making sure she could still hear his snores, making sure he was still asleep. Satisfied that he was, she turned around, heading to the kitchen where the clean clothes laid in the dryer. She pulled them out, putting them on the dining table. She then went to the closet, finding a huge duffel bag and taking it to the clothes, stuffing them in it.

Next was the kids, she went back into their room, grabbing their clothes from the draws, stuffing them into the bag. She grabbed two of hope's duffel's, packing some games and toys, pens and pencils, paints and paper. She bit her lip in thought when she was finished, carefully thinking over her next move.

If she woke the kids up, they might cry, especially Mason since he was so young, and that would wake Nick, completely ruining her plan. She wouldn't be able to hold the kids and duffel's. Taking the duffel's to the car first could wake Nick if he heard the front door.

Or...

She nodded and grabbed the duffel's, walking to the living room and over to the window, she opened it, smiling at the sight of her car, the most important part of their escape. She brought the duffel's up to the window and threw them out, into the bushes, hoping for a soundless landing.

When they were all out, she went to the front door, grabbing Hope's shoes and turned to back to the kids room, over to hope's bed. Crossing her fingers, she whispered. "Hope, sweetheart?" She shook her shoulder. Hope frowned, Jamie could see her bottom lip begin to tremble, her eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, baby. Shh, It's Mummy."

"Mummy?" Hope whispered, opening her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, don't cry? O-okay? Promise me you won't cry." She pleaded.

"Okay, Mummy." Hope nodded, her sleepy eyes growing with wonder.

"Good girl," Jamie smiled. "Good girl." She repeated. "What'd you say we take a road trip? Hm?"

"Ok," Hope smiled, excitedly, then frowned. "Is Daddy coming?" Hope didn't like her Daddy much, she had seen the things he'd done to her Mummy. Of course Jamie tried to prevent her from seeing those things, but sometimes she just couldn't.

"No, baby, that's why we got to be quiet." She said and put Hope's shoes down.

"OK." Hope nodded, getting out of bed.

"Get your shoes on, and remember, be quiet." She said, putting a finger to her mouth.

"'Kay," Hope said, putting a finger to her own mouth, mimicking Jamie.

"Good girl." Jamie grinned and went over to Mason, who was sleeping soundly in his cot. She waited for Hope to put her shoes on, and when she was finsihed, Jamie said. "Ready?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah, Mummy,"

"Good," She nodded and gently picked up Mason, along with his blanket, wrapping it round him, "Sh, sh, sh, sh," She repeated, holding him to her chest. Mason made a bit of a fuss, but quietened down once Jamie put the knuckle of her finger in his mouth. "Sh," She continued, until the sucking on her knuckle stopped and he laid limply against her shoulder, his soft breathing in her ear. "C'mon, baby, nice and quiet." She smiled encouragingly and walked out the room, Hope behind her.

They quietly walked through the living room to the front door. She opened the front door gently, "Go," She whispered to Hope, telling her to go first. Hope complied and went first, looking behind her to check her Mother was there.

Jamie closed the door as quietly as she could, not bothering to shut it fully; Even using the keys would make too much noise. She nodded at Hope, and they went to the stairs, walking down them to the bottom floor. She smiled as she saw her car, thankful that they had got this far. She opened the door for Hope and walked out, over to her car. She bit her lip and unlocked the door. She opened it and put her hand through to the back seat, unlocking the back door. Mason stirred a bit, but otherwise stayed asleep.

She opened the door with Mason's car seat and gestured to Hope to climb in. Once Hope was settled, she then put Mason in his car seat, thanking god when he didn't wake up, and strapped him in. She closed the door and walked over to the other side, opening it so she could strap Hope into her booster seat. Once she was strapped in, she said, "I'm gonna' go get our bags from over there." She pointed to the bushes. "Okay?"

"OK, Mummy." Hope nodded.

She gave her a smile and closed the door. Jogging over to the bushes, she grabbed the bags one-by-one, putting them over her shoulder. She was walking back to the car when she heard something that made her heart stop.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Came Nick's angry voice from the window.

She looked up at him, a small smile tugged at her lips, despite being caught. "Something I should have done a long time ago." She replied and took a step backwards, turning around and running when she saw him disappear from the window. She opened the drivers seat door, chucking the bags in the passenger seat and getting in, shakily grabbing the keys from her pocket and shoving them in the ignition. She turned them, the engine started and she sighed in relief, which turned into a scream when she felt someone grab her arm.

"No, you don't, little bitch!" He shouted, grabbing at her arm.

"No! Mummy!" Hope cried. "Please don't hurt my Mummy." She sobbed. All the noise waking Mason from his slumber, making him cry loudly.

The sound of her daughters and sons terrified cries made her snap into action and she elbowed him in the jaw, causing him to take a few steps back. He grabbed at her leg, trying to pull her from the car, and she kicked him in the jewels, making him grunt in pain and fall to the ground. She yanked the door shut, shifting the car into gear and speeding down the road.

"It's okay, baby." She said over Hope and Mason's cries. "We're okay now."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**


	2. Sam And Dean

**Thanks to adaddario, JTellersOldLady, IHeartBadGuys, supernaturalgirl96, espells, Carver Edlund, Guest and DeanFan for reviewing!**

* * *

**Sam And Dean**

"Sh, sh, sh," Jamie shushed, over her children's cries. "It's ok," She told them, wanting so desperately to comfort them but not wanting to risk pulling over and giving nick a chance of finding them. "C'mon, don't cry." She cooed. "Hope, baby? Can you give this to Mason," She asked, reaching over to the bags and pulling out a dummy.

She reached behind her and felt Hope take the dummy with a sniffle. "Thank you, baby." She sighed in relief and Mason's cries became whimpers around the teat of the dummy. Hope, however, was still hiccuping, so she decided a different approach. "Um," She hesitated before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Y-You're my honey bunch, sugarplum pumpy-umpy-umpkin... You're my sweetie Pie," She sang. She had a nice singing voice, not great but not terrible either. "You're my cuppy-cake, gumdrop, snoogums, boogums...You're the Apple of my Eye." Hearing Hope's cries go quieter, she re-sang it, and by the end of her third try, Hope had settled down and Jamie smiled to herself. "I bet you only stopped cryin' so Mommy would stop singin', eh?" She joked, glancing at the rear-view mirror.

Hope giggled, wiping her cheeks with her hand clumsily. "Mommy, can I have some juice?" She asked, her throat hoarse from the crying.

"Sure, baby." She went to reach into the bags before she realised that she hadn't brought any. Pulling her hand back, she mentally hit her forehead. Hope hated water, and there was no way she would sleep without her juice. She would have to buy some. "Can you wait?" Jamie questioned softly. "Until I find a drive-through." She added, although she doubted Hope knew what one was.

"'Kay," Hope responded with a huff.

So Jamie kept her eyes on the side of the road, looking for any kind of drive-through that would sell juice. After ten minutes of driving, she finally came across one, and just in time, too, because Hope was starting to make a fuss. She unscrewed the lid and emptied the purple contents of the juice drink into Hope's bottle before screwing the lid back on and handing it to the young girl. Hope took it greedily.

Jamie was thankful for the silence as it gave her time to gather her thoughts together. She had money, a stash that Nick didn't know about in case she had to do this one day, and she was mentally patting herself on the back for her smart thinking. She would be able to get a motel for the night, nothing fancy, just good enough for them to lay their heads until she could figure out her next move.

She figured that it would be best for them to lay low until Nick gave up looking, and then she could get a job, put the kids in daycare and rent out a apartment. Unfortunately that most likely meant living out of motel rooms until then since she didn't have any friends or family. She was a only child, and her mother died when she was very young. Her father took to drinking and Jamie was used to looking after herself from a young age. She was in her late teens when her father's drinking became too much for his body to handle and it finally gave out on him. It was around the time Nick and her had first started dating Nick, and he was there for her, sweet and caring as anything. Until his real side came out a few years later.

Her friends pretty much abandoned her, sick and tired of her showing up with fresh bruises and making excuses.

'_I fell down the stairs'._

_'Oh, this? It's nothing. I just tripped and fell on a glass'._

'_Don't be silly; Nick wouldn't do this. I must have done it in my sleep'._

They weren't stupid, they it knew was all lies and they would beg her to leave him, but she didn't, and they couldn't hand it any more. So, one-by-one, they disappeared, and there was only Nick left.

She sighed, keeping one hand on the steering wheel as the other ran through her hair. By now Hope had fallen asleep, her juice rolling around on the car floor. It was silent other than the occasional car passing by, and it was dark, other than the bright orange street lights that would come and go, illuminating the inside of the car in their wake.

She let a relieved smile cover her features as she spotted the sign for a close by motel. She couldn't wait to get some rest.

* * *

She hadn't thought things through as much as she wished she had.

Sure, Hope was ok sleeping on one of the two motel beds but Mason on the other hand? Not so much. He was too young and she was worried that he would roll off in his sleep. She groaned quietly as she put Mason's car seat on the floor. Hope was already tucked into bed; it was the first place she went to once the motel door was open, and Mason was asleep in his car seat.

She realised that he would most likely have to sleep in there tonight, since she didn't pack his travel cot or stroller. She didn't really like the idea of it since she remembered reading somewhere that it's bad for the child's back but she knew a lot of friends who had done it and their babies had turned out fine so she wasn't too worried about it for just one night. Tomorrow she would make sure to buy him a travel cot though.

She grabbed a blanket out from one of her bags and draped it over him, tucking him in before moving so he was sat next to the bed she would be occupying. As she removed her clothes, she let a small smile lift up the corner of her lips. Sure, she was stuck in a cheap motel room with a bed that felt like it had rocks stuffed in it but...She was free, and safe, and so were her children, and that was good enough for her.

Laying down, she closed her eyes, pushing any scary thoughts about Nick find them away; She would deal with them in the morning.

* * *

The next morning was a good one, despite the back ache the bed had given her. Hope was a lot happier, and so was Mason, even if he was too young to understand what Nick was like. It was almost like he sensed the happy atmosphere. Unfortunately it didn't last long for Jamie since she knew they had to get back on the road and the thoughts of Nick being after them filled her mind again. Shaking her head, she looked over at her kids as she packed their clothes from the night before.

"Hungry?" She questioned. Hope nodded, her teddy held tightly against her body as she pretended that it was a baby. "Alright." Jamie continued, zipping up the bag and lifting it onto her shoulder. "Let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

Jamie laughed silently as she watch Hope shove a pancake in her mouth with her fingers. She bounced Mason on her knee lightly as he stared around the diner with wonder. She had already fed him his breakfast and was in the process of eating her own pancakes.

"Mmm." Hope hummed around a mouthful of food.

Jamie shook her head at her, amused. "Very lady like."

Hope swallowed the mouthful before grinning. "'M not a lady. 'M a baby." She scolded her mother.

Jamie chuckled, bring a forkful of pancakes up to her mouth. She chewed it and swallowed it as a bell rang out behind her, signalling some ones arrival. She glanced up, her gaze going to two men, who took a seat at the table next to their own. The shorter one with sandy blonde hair grinned as he read through the menu, and the taller one rolled his eyes at his companions enthusiasm for food. Looking back at her daughter, she watched as Hopes interest went to the men.

Her little eyes flared with amusement as the shorter man slapped the taller one around the head and she giggled, loudly. The men turned their head at the noise and the shorter one chuckled.

"Again." Hope demanded with a grin.

Jamie's eye widened in shock. "Hope-" She was cut off however as the shorter one followed Hope's orders and smacked the taller man around the head again, and Jamie covered her mouth with her spare hand, hiding her smile.

"Dean." The taller one rolled his eyes. "Will you stop that?"

The shorted one - Dean - shrugged. "Just doin' what the little lady wanted." He replied, sending Hope a wink.

Hope giggled, her food forgotten as she turned around in her chair so she had a better view of the two men. "You're funny." She told him.

"Don't tell him that," The tall one told her with a smile. "His ego is big enough as it is."

Hope scrunched up her nose. "What's tha'?"

He smiled softly at her. "Don't worry." He told her.

"Cute kids." Dean commented, his eyes going to Jamie.

Jamie glanced over to him and smiled. Boy, was he handsome. "Thanks."

He nodded at her, his eyes turning flirtatious. "You look way too young to be a Mom." He said with a lop-sided smile. "You're what? Eighteen?"

She laughed out loud. "Nope." She shook her head, amused.

"Nineteen?" He guessed again.

"Nope."

"I'm close though, aren't I?" He grinned, leaning his forearms on the table in front of him and his companion rolled his eyes at him. "Tell me I'm close."

She gave in with a smile. "Four years off."

"Twenty three." He nodded. "Close enough."

Dean's friend– Sam – turned in his seat, offering Jamie a small smile. "I'm Sam," He interrupted Dean's flirtatious gaze.

She smiled back. "I know, I heard-" She motioned to Dean. "-You're friend. Dean, right?" Dean nodded at her with a charming smile. "I'm Jamie."

"Pretty name." Dean commented. "And sasquatch here is my brother." He corrected her.

"I'm Hope!" Hope spoke up before pointing to her little brother. "An tha's my broth'r, Mason." She grinned happily.

Sam chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You from around here?" He questioned, making polite conversation.

Jamie shook her head. "Nope. We're on...A road trip."

"What a coincidence." Dean grinned, glancing at his brother. "We're on a road trip, too."

She smiled, resting her elbow on the table. "Goin' anywhere nice?" She questioned while a waitress came over and took the boys order from Sam.

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "You?" He shifted again, laying his arm over the back of his seat.

She shrugged. "Just...Wanted to get away." She said simply. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"I know that feeling." Sam muttered when the waitress walked away. Dean gave his brother a glance, not looking happy at what his brother said.

"So..." Dean started awkwardly. "Are they your kids?" He questioned curiously. He knows that he mentioned something about it earlier but she didn't exactly answer his observation.

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, they're mine," She confirmed, looking at her babies with a soft smile.

"Whoa," Dean replied in disbelief. He thought they might be her younger siblings, or nieces or nephews, or somethin', just not _her_ kids. "How old are they?"

"Hope's three in a month," She told him. "And Mason's ten months old."

Dean muttered something under his breath, Jamie could have swore he said '_Too hot and young to have kids_.' "Where's their Dad?" Sam asked. "If you don't mind me-" She cut him off.

"Uh, their Dads not around." She replied with a forced smile.

"He died?" Dean asked sympathetically.

Jamie bit her lip for a second. "No," She shook her head. "He just...Didn't stick around after Mason." She lied.

Dean gritted his teeth at that. This guy had a gorgeous girlfriend _and_ two kids, something Dean would never have, and he just left them. "Sounds like an asshole." Dean commented.

She laughed out loud. "You have _no _idea."

And that was the first time she met the Winchester brothers.


	3. She was Asian, Dean

**Thanks to adaddario, IHeartBadGuys, Dean's Dirty Little Secert, Guest, espells and Kendra1994 for reviewing! I love you guys :)**

* * *

**She was Asian, Dean.**

It was two weeks later when Jamie saw Dean again. She had been busy, moving from motel-to-motel, keeping her and her kids constantly on the road until the unsettling feeling that Nick would find her would disappear.

But it never did, and she was beginning to wonder if it would always be there.

The feeling had gotten worse when he had actually managed to find her. She had been on the run for a week. It was morning and she was getting ready to leave her motel, kids by her side. Once she had stepped outside the door, she instantly knew that something was up. Call it women's intuition. The air was weary and she kept her eyes peeled as she rushed to the car, Hope asking her why they were running each step of the way.

Jamie hadn't been able to answer her though, she just kept her eyes open, not even daring to blink as she headed towards the car. She managed to get both the kids strapped in when she spotted him.

He was standing by the front desk, talking to the receptionist. A young pretty girl who clearly liked the way Nick looked, and she swirled a strand of her blonde hair with her finger as she purposely leant forward, showing Nick her almost non-existent cleavage.

Jamie could only see them because the door to the reception was held open by a brick, and she thanked god for that small action. If the brick hadn't been there, she might not have spotted him and he would have been the one with the upper hand. Quickly, she climbed into the car, not bothering to check out of the motel. As she did so, she spotted Nick pointing towards her car as she looked through the rearview mirror. He wasn't looking at the car though, his attention still on the receptionist, and her lips moved as she stared into the direction that he pointed, causing him to turn around due to whatever she had muttered to him.

She didn't get to see the look of anger on his face when he realised that she was gone because she was already out of the parking lot, and back onto the road.

Despite not having any contact with him that day, it still made her blood run cold; he had been so close to finding her, and she had no idea how.

The memory made her shiver as she once again buckled her kids into their car seats. She had already checked out of their latest motel, and she was being careful, always making sure to look over her shoulder, in case he got close again.

Which is what she was currently doing when she suddenly bumped into something hard as she walked around to the drivers side of the car. Her first thought was that she had walked straight into a wall, which she would later find silly since there was no reason why a wall would be in the middle of a car park, but the feeling of someone's hand gripping her elbows, stopping her from falling flat on her ass, changed her thought, and she realised that she had walked straight into a person.

"I'm so sor-" She went to apologize but when she looked at their face, she stopped. "Dean?" She questioned, her eyes squinting against the morning sun.

He grinned. "Hey there." He greeted, his hands remaining on her elbows. He ducked his head, trying to catch her eyes. "Uh, Jay, right?" He looked sheepish.

She laughed and corrected him with a shake of her head, "Jamie."

"Sorry," It was his turn to apologize and he finally removed his hands, bringing one up to the back of his neck, where it scratched a non-existing itch. "I get a lot of hot Mom's flirting with me. It's hard to remember names." He joked, a lop sided smirk appearing on his full lips.

Her mouth fell open in shock, although she couldn't help but feel amused at his words. "I did not flirt." She replied, smiling.

"Oh, uh-uh, righttt." He nodded, looking as if he didn't believe her.

She could tell by the amusement in his eyes that he was only messing with her. "So what're you doin' here?" She asked him, pushing some hair behind her right ear.

"Just...Road trippin' still." He answered, tucking his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. "I'm guessin' it's the same with you."

She nodded, her expression turning sad. "Yeah." She confirmed, a small forced smile on her lips. Honestly, the trips between motels was starting to take it's toll on her and wished that she could stop running. She knew it couldn't be easier on her kids either. Kids needed a home, not some different run-down motel every day.

He eyed her face, almost as if he was analysing her expression before he licked his lips and spoke again, "You just arrivin'?"

She shook her head, "Leaving, actually."

His mouthed formed a small 'o'. "Oh," He looked disappointed. "Well, maybe I'll run into you again at some point." He finished, his flirtatious smile returning.

She smiled with a nod. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"Dude," Dean said, closing the motel door. He turned to his brother, who was sat at the table, laptop open in front of him. "You'll never guess who I just saw."

Sam rolled his eyes, not looking away from his computer screen. "This isn't like the time you thought you saw Jessica Alba, is it?"

Dean frowned, "Hey!" He protested. "It was a easy mistake." He pointed at him before laying his car keys on the bedside cabinet.

"She was Asian, Dean."

"Not up close!" Dean argued, then held up his hands. "This is besides the point." He continued, pulling a chair out and taking a seat opposite Sam. "It was Jamie."

It was Sam's turn to frown. "Who, the Asian chick?"

"No." Dean rolled his eyes. "The girl I saw just now." He clarified. "It was the hot Mom from that diner. The one with the cute kids."

Sam nodded, looking up at Dean. "Jamie, huh?" He pursed his lips. "I coulda swore her name was Jay or something..."

Dean held out his arms, a thankful look on his face. "Right?" He agreed. Dropping his arms, he leant them on the table in front of him.

"So she's staying at this motel, huh?" He questioned, returning his attention back to his laptop.

Dean shook his head, "Nah, she just checked out." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face. "Man, she looked pretty freaked."

Sam frowned as he typed. "How'd you mean?"

"She kept lookin' over her shoulder." Dean answered. "Wasn't lookin' where she was goin' and crashed straight into me." Leaning his hands on his knees, he got up and went over to the fridge. He paused as he was about to open the fridge door. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sam questioned, not really looking like he was paying attention.

Dean shrugged, smirking. "Unless it was all a show," He finally opened the door and pulled out two beers. "You know, like she saw me comin'." Kicking the door shut with his foot, he returned to the table. "And she figured that I'm so hot that she couldn't bare the sexual tension any more and had to find a way to get close to me." He sat down, placing a beer in front of Sam. "But she's the shy type so she had to do it in a not-so-obvious way."

Sam's eyebrows went to his forehead as he grabbed his beer off the table, "You live in your own little world, don't you?" He questioned, using the table to crack open his beer.

Dean mirrored him and shrugged, a wide grin on his face as he thought about how the scenario in his 'little world' would play out.


	4. Be careful with my baby

**Sorry for the wait guys! I got a bit stuck with where to go with this but I've figured it out now so the updates will be more regular. I've estimated that this fic will be about be about 10 to 11 chapters long. I have the next two chapters written and I'll be updating it about every 4 days so it gives me a chance to finish the rest of the chapters. Enjoy and thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Be careful with my baby**

"Please, please, please..." Jamie pleaded quietly, her car parked in the dark shadows of alley. It was midnight and she had been running from Nick for the past hour. He had managed to track her down again, for what had to the be sixth time in two weeks. She didn't understand how but he managed it, and he managed it well.

She felt her lungs burn in protest to the lack of oxygen as she held her breath and waited for Nick to pass her...Hopefully, anyway. Seconds felt like minutes and then she saw the familiar car drive past her.

"Thank god." She breathed, letting out her breath. She waited a few more minutes before pulling out of the alley and heading into the opposite direction of Nick. Luckily, the kids had fallen asleep in their car seats so they didn't have to witness what had happened.

She cursed as her cell phone beeped, signalling a low battery. Keeping her eyes on the road, she blindly reached for it in the seat next to her. When she found it, she went to turn it off when a thought occurred to her. _I have GPS..._

Licking her lips, she tried to wrap her mind around the idea. What Nick be able to track her using it? She wasn't too sure about technology, or what a GPS even did exactly. She just knew that she had heard somewhere about it being used to track lost phones...Or something like that.

She knew that if she was wrong and she destroyed her phone, it would be a waste of money, and she would have to go out and buy another one but she also knew that it wasn't worth the risk.

So...Out the window the phone went.

Now she just had to wait and see if Nick found her again to work out if she was right or not.

* * *

'_No, no, no, no, no_!' She screamed in her head, feeling her car give out. She managed to park it on the side of the road before it stopped completely and she leaned forward, resting her forehead against the steering wheel.

'_Of course this had to happen_;_ Nothing can be easy_!'

She sighed against the steering wheel. Lifting her head, she ran a hand through her hair before opening the car door. Her foot barely touched the ground when she felt something wet landing on her head.

'_Oh, Come on_!'

Feeling the rain get heavier, she got back into the car, closing the door. The rain covered her wind shield, making loud noises as it landed. Jamie felt fear creeping up her spine; She was stuck in the middle of no where, in a broken car with pouring ran stopping her from seeing anything, in the middle of the night. She felt like she had just walked into the set of a horror film.

She knew she had to go outside and look at the engine, but Jamie never really liked the dark. It really wasn't a huge fear of hers but it unsettled her. She leaned back against her seat, tears forming in her eyes, spilling over her waterline.

She wrapped her arms around herself, the coldness creeping into the car. She mentally cursed as she felt the temperature drop. She took her long, black cardigan jacket off and turned around, putting it over her sleeping children, not wanting them to get cold. She took a deep breath and opened the car door, grabbing the keys from the ignition, and getting out the car, closing the door behind her before any rain could wet her babies.

She ran round to the boot and opened it up. She could feel the rain soaking her clothes, chilling her to the bone as her hands started shaking. She felt around the boot, moving Mason' pram out the way so she could search underneath it for a flash light. A light reflecting on the paint of her car caught her eyes and she heard a car pull up behind her, soon the sound of two doors shutting followed.

"Hey? You need any help." A masculine voice asked, shouting over the rain.

She turned around, the stress of the evening weighing on her shoulders. "I, uh, my car's broke down." She said, not sure what else to say.

The two guys looked at each other, Jamie could make out them talking, though she couldn't hear anything over the rain. Once they finished, the shorter one turned to her, jogging towards her. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that these men didn't mean any harm.

As they got closer, she squinted, feeling something familiar about them, and she soon recognised them as Sam and Dean.

"Hey, it's you," Dean said, coming to a stop in front of her. He grinned. "You stalking us or somethin'?"

She let out a laugh despite the situation. "I could ask you the same thing."

"Touché," He responded. "So your cars broke down, huh?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. She felt chilly, and wet, but at least the rain had slowed down and there was only the odd drip here and there. "Um," She bit her lip. "Do you know anything about cars?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked at her. "Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea." He replied cockily and went to walk to the front of the car. "Pop the bonnet."

She did as she was told, sitting in the drivers seat with her legs hanging out of the car. She heard Dean ask Sam to fetch him a flash light. Resting her head against the seat, she let her eyes fall close for a second. The events of the night were taking their toll on her and all she wanted to do was be wrapped up in bed.

* * *

"Sweetheart," She heard a voice murmur to her softly. "C'mon, open your eyes."

She blinked sleepy and did as she was told. Licking her dry lips, she glanced at her shoulder, feeling a warm weight on it which turned out to be a hand. Glancing up at the owner, she realised that she had fallen asleep and Dean was the one trying to wake her up. "Sorry," She grimaced at her behaviour. "It's just...Been a long night." She offered as a explanation.

He chuckled, removing his hand. "I figured that." He replied, resting his hand on the roof of the car as he glanced down at her. "I managed to fix your car."

She heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you," She told him gratefully. "So much." She added.

He waved her off, removing his hand from her car and sliding them into the front pockets of his pants, looking nervous. "Look," He cleared his throat. "I can see you're tired, and I don't think you're in the best shape to be drivin' with two babies with you," He started to say. "So..If you want, I can give you a lift to a motel?" He offered. "Me n' sasquatch are headin' to one anyway."

She looked hesitant. "Thank you but... I don't really wanna leave my car." She offered him a small smile. She couldn't take the risk; what if Nick found it? Hell, what if he took it? She'd have no way to travel and there was no way in hell she could afford to buy a new one.

His head bobbed up and down. "Yeah, I get that," One side of his mouth went up as he gave her a lopsided smile. "I wouldn't either. How 'bout I drive your car then?" He offered. "Sammy'll follow behind us 'til we reach a motel."

She pondered the idea. She really wasn't in any state to be driving and she trusted Dean. He just had this look about him, a certain vibe and it was enough to convince her. She trusted her gut. "Alright." She agreed, giving him a smile. "Thank you. Again."

He smirked, clearing his throat and glancing away from her. She really had _no idea _ what that smile was doin' to him. "Alrighty then," He said, stepping back so she could slip her feet back into the car before he closed the door behind her and jogged round to the drivers side. Over the top of the car, he tossed Sammy his car keys.

"She said yes, then?" Sammy guessed, catching the keys easily.

Dean nodded and pointed at him. "You be careful with my baby," He warned. "If there's so much as scratch on her, I swear to god-"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, Dean."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Juice

**Juice**

_"Come here you, bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Came Nick's angry voice from the window._

_She looked up at him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Saving our lives." She replied and took a step backwards, turning around and running when she saw him disappear from the window. She opened the drivers seat door, chucking the bags in the passenger seat and getting in, shakily grabbing the keys from her pocket and shoving them in the ignition. She turned them, the engine started and she sighed in relief, which turned into a scream when she felt someone grab her arm._

_"No, you don't little bitch!" He shouted, grabbed at her arm._

_"No! Mummy!" Hope cried. "Please don't hurt my Mummy." She sobbed. All the noise waking Mason from his slumber, making him cry loudly._

_Jamie tried to grab onto the steering wheel, trying to stay in the car, but he pulled her out, punching her in the face. She blacked out for a second, the warmth of the blood gushing from her nose brought her back, her head unable to stay still as she got dizzy. He pushed her onto the grass, kicking her in the ribs so hard that she heard a crack. _

"Jamie?"

"_Jamie..." He sing-songed, reaching into his jacket, "Jamie, Jamie..."_

"Jamie?"

_Something shiny was in his head, her fuzzy vision not being able to register it's shape at first but as she walked closer it got more clear – A knife. She let out a cry and managed to get onto all fours, trying to crawl away. He grabbed the back of her top, yanking her backwards. She landed on her back, breathing irregualar as the breath was forced out of her body. He walked closer, kneeling down beside her. "Jamie..."_

"Jamie!"

"_..Time to die." He grinned, raising the knife, she heard the cries of her babies as he brought the knife down, the tip of it cutting into her skin..._

...Jamie shot up, her breathing heavy. She looked around quickly, her hair swinging around her head at the force of it. She didn't recognise the place and she felt herself beginning to panic.

"Jamie? You okay, sweetheart?" A man's concerned voice asked. She looked ahead of her, finally remebering where she was.

She nodded. "Yeah." She replied breathlessly, sitting back against the seat. She looked over at her children, smiling slightly, knowing the were safe.

"Nightmare?" Dean asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror, worry in his green eyes.

"Yeah," She nodded again.

"Mm." He stared at her a second longer before breaking eye contact and looking back at the road. "There's a motel up ahead," He told her.

"That's good." She sighed, liking the idea of getting into bed. "How long was I asleep?" She asked, curiously.

"About twenty minutes," Sam told her.

She nodded, though she doubted he saw it.

A few minutes later, Dean announced, "We're here." He said, turning into the motel parking lot.

Jamie sighed, not wanting to wake up her babies again but knowing they most likely will wake up from the movement. She opened the car door and got out, thankful that it had stopped raining. She leaned back in, picking up Hope in a princess carry. Sam shut the door for her; She smiled at him in thanks. Dean walked over to the other door and opened it, carefully picking up Mason, laying him down in his arms.

"I'll go n' get a room." Sam told them and went to head to the reception when Dean's voice made him stop.

"Sam? Get Jamie one as well, yeah?" Dean asked him.

Sam nodded and started walking again.

"Thanks," Jamie said to Dean, giving him a smile. "I really appreciate all of this." She told him honestly.

Dean nodded and started swaying slight, trying to keep Mason asleep. "It's fine; No trouble." He smiled, then after a minute asked casually, "So, that sounded like a pretty nasty nightmare. You get them a lot?"

Jamie shrugged, feel uncomfortable at the subject. "Sometimes,"

Dean nodded. "You should try standing by an open window after you've had one," He suggested. "The sound of the wind and traffic...It kinda' brings you back to reality, makes you realise where you are."

She nodded and smiled. "I'll try that. Thanks," She said then frowned. "Do you have nightmares then?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, but Sammy does," He told her. "When he was younger, I'd always open a window for him after he had one, or during, remind him where he is." He shrugged.

"That's nice," She smiled. "Not the nightmares," She clarified quickly. "But that you did that for him..Or still do," She babbled.

He chuckled and shrugged again. "He's my little brother, It's my job." He said simply, looking down at Mason when he started to cry. "Hey, C'mon now, little guy," He bounced him lightly in his arms.

Jamie bit her lip and watched Dean look after her son. He acted like a pro, like a experienced parent. "Do you have kids?" She had to asked. She couldn't remember if she had asked him it before and she wanted to know.

He chuckled, still bouncing Mason, shifting him so he was laying on his shoulder when his cries got louder. "Nah," He shook his head. "I don't even have a girl." He said, not sure why he told her that but also wanting her to know he was single.

"Seriously? Wow," She replied, surprised. "You're really good at it,"

"Well, I practically raised my brother, some things you just don't forget, I guess." He shrugged and shushed Mason.

"Okay. They only had two rooms left," Sam informed, walking towards them. "But there's a slight problem; they're joined."

"Joined?" Jamie asked, confused.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, there's a door joining them together, you can lock it though," He shrugged.

"Lock that beauty out?" Dean asked, looking over at Jamie. "I wouldn't mind if she climbed into to bed with me." He winked at her, grinning.

Jamie laughed, strangely not feeling freaked out by his comment, but flattered. "Uh, thanks, I think," She laughed again.

Dean grinned at her again, then looked down at Mason, who had fallen sleep on his shoulder. "Alright, I think we should get these kids to bed before he wakes up again," He suggested.

"Yeah," Jamie nodded, feeling slightly reluctant to leave Dean. "It's pretty cold out, I should get them inside."

"Here," said Sam, handing her key over.

"Thanks," She replied, rearranging Hope so she could take it.

"Sammy, you grab her bags, I'll go and take the little dude inside." He told him and started walking with Jamie to the motel room.

They reached the door and Jamie unlocked it before walking in. She laid Hope on the bed furthest away from the door, pulling the covers over her and kissing her forehead. "Night, honey." She whispered lovingly.

"Where should I put the little guy?" Dean asked, looking around the room.

She glanced up and gestured to the other bed. "I'll have him in with me."

Dean nodded and gently laid him on the bed, smiling when Mason huffed in his sleep."That everything?" He asked politely, looking over at her.

She nodded, nervously rubbing her hands against her pants. "Yeah, thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"It's fine," He smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks. "It's kind of in our nature to help people," He chuckled.

Jamie assumed at an inside joke since she didn't get it. She nodded. "Well, still, thanks." She felt like she couldn't say it enough. "This means _a lot_." She continued. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as nice as you and your brother." She told him honestly.

Dean grinned. "We are one-of-a-kind." He joked before glancing at the door. "I'll be off then. Let you get your beauty sleep."

She gave him a smile and walked over to the door with him. They faced each other and laughed awkwardly at the silence. "Night," She told him, grinning amusingly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, night, Jamie."

She watched him go before she closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, a smile on her lips. He seemed like such a nice guy and it gave her hope. Maybe all guys weren't as bad a Nick, and hopefully, one day she'd find one.

* * *

Hope sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Looking around, she frowned, not recognising the room. She looked at the bed next to hers, seeing her Mother, making her relax. Never one to stay still, she jumped off the bed, walking over to her bag that her Mother had packed. She pulled the clothes out, dumping them onto the floor until she found her blanket and juice cup.

She kept hold of the blanket in her left hand, and juice cup in her right, looking over at her Mother. Seeing that her Mother was asleep, she decided not to wake her. She looked around the room, spotting three doors.

The bathroom, front door and a mysterious closed door. Grabbing the corner of her blanket, she held it in her hand tighter as she walked towards the door. Reaching her hand up and standing on her toes, she turned the handle, pulling the door as it opened. She took a peek inside, seeing a dark room, similar to the one she woke up in, and one sleeping figure on each bed.

Hope stepped through the door, still holding her blanket and juice cup, and went over to the bed closest to her. There was a man sleeping on his back, with short hair and a short sleeved top. She stood by the side of the bed, and poked his hand, the one that was laying limply off the bed.

The hand twitched, but over wise the man stayed asleep. Hope huffed and stomped her foot on the floor, her bottom lip stuck out, in a over-dramatic pout. She poked his hand again and took a step back, holding the corner of her blanket to her mouth, nibbling on it.

The second poke was a bit harder than the first, and the man jerked up, his eyes flying open. He blinked rapidly, looking around the room until his eyes landed on her. He blinked a few more times, looking at her. "Uh, hi?" He greeted, his voice rough from sleep and he cleared his throat. "Hi Hope."

Her eyes widened and it was then she realised it was the man she, Mason and her Mommy met in the diner. "Hi Dean!" She replied excitedly, her voice muffled by blanket. "Can I have some juice?" She asked, holding her juice cup up to him, then after second, she remembered what her Mother always told her and added. "Please."

"Uh," Dean scratched the back of his head. "I don't think we have juice in here." He told her, looking around.

"Oh," She replied, drawing out the 'O' and looking down at the floor sadly.

"You're not gonna' cry, right?" He asked nervously. Hope huffed and wiped her eyes, though there was no tears. "Oh god," He said, swinging his legs off the bed. "I think there might be some juice in your Mom's room." He tried.

Hope looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think," He told her, then noted. "You're not crying," He let out a laugh. "You really had me goin' there for a second, kid."

Hope smiled. "Mummy says I'ma drama qeen," She told him.

"Drama qeen?" He frowned, then realised. "Oh, Drama queen," He chuckled. "That you are," He ruffled her hair.

She giggled and looked at the other room. "Juice?"

Dean nodded. "Well, you're gonna' have to go look," He told her, flicking the tip of her nose with his finger. "'Cause it ain't my room and I can't just walk in there,"

"'Kay," Hope nodded and walked into her Mother's room, still nibbling on the corner of her blanket. She looked around the room, on all the counter tops, where the juice would have been found at home. "Juice!" She exclaimed excitedly, running over to the bags and taking the fruit-shoot off the top.

She ran back to the other room, her little legs taking her as fast as they could. "Juice," She smiled, holding up the fruit-shoot to Dean.

Dean chuckled. "Good girl," He told her, taking the fruit-shoot off her and unscrewing the lid. He opened her juice cup and poured the juice from the fruit-shoot in there. "There we go," He said and passed her the juice cup.

"Than'co!" She told him, letting her blanket fall to the floor and drinking her juice with both hands.

Dean couldn't help but smile, amused. The kid was pretty darn cute.


	6. Princess

**Princess**

Mason's cries woke her from her slumber and she held him close to her body as she tried to blink the sleep away from her eyes. "Sh, C'mon, baby," She yawned, sitting up and pulling him to her chest. She rested her head against the wall and let her eyes fall shut as she rocked him slightly, hoping that he would go back to sleep but knowing he most likely wouldn't.

After a few minutes of him crying, she frowned, opening her eyes. Usually Hope would come over to her after Mason had woken up, demanding her morning cup of juice. She squinted, glancing over to Hope's bed. Her eyes widened when she didn't spot the familiar lump.

Her mind went to the worse case scenario and she felt her heartbeat rise before she heard Hope's little giggle. Her eyes followed the sound and she noticed that the door joining the two rooms was slightly open and she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who would of opened it.

She quickly made Mason a bottle before peeking into the room. She smiled as Mason happily drunk from the bottle, her eyes watching as Hope sat on the end of Dean's bed, her blanket in one hand and her juice cup in the other. She heard Dean talking and then Hope giggling.

"'E had no hair?" Hope gasped.

Dean nodded. "It was _all_ gone." He grinned.

Hope giggled and clumsily rearranged her blanket so it laid over her lap. "M'son has hair," She informed him.

"Mason?" He guessed; She nodded. "Yeah?" Dean chuckled, amused by the Two year old.

"Yep," She nodded again. "H-he don't have a lot 'cause he's a baby," She continued. "But Mummy says it'll grow."

"Mummy's pretty smart, huh?"

"Uh huh," Hope replied, bringing the corner of her blanket to her mouth and chewing on it. "Is your Mummy smart?"

Dean's face softened, "Uh, yeah," He nodded, uncomfortably.

Jamie, sensing Dean's awkwardness – She guessed that Hope had hit a nerve - opened the door completely and stood under the door frame. "I thought I smelt you in here," She joked, looking at Hope before glancing at Dean. "Morning," She greeted him shyly. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he'd just woken up, and she had to admit that it was hot as hell.

He nodded at her, smirking. "Morning, sleeping beauty." He eyed her, liking the look of her bed hair but his thoughts were interrupted by Hope.

Hope giggled. "I don't smell!" She protested.

Jamie glanced back over at her daughter. "You do," She replied, waving a hand in front of her and making a face. "Phew," She sniffed with a smile.

"Nu huh!" Hope said and pointed to Dean. "It's him." She told her Mother, gasping dramatically at the new found discovery.

Dean chuckled at Hope's gasp; the young girl was definitely a drama queen.

Jamie smiled, deciding to change the subject. "You hungry?"

Hope nodded, her messy hair bouncing around her shoulders. "Can we have Cheerios?" She asked, though it sound more like 'Cheewios'.

"We don't have any, baby." She told her daughter sadly. She hated letting Hope down.

"Well," Dean began, turning his head towards Jamie. "I was about to go out and get breakfast for me and Sam, I can always pick you lot up somethin'," He suggested.

"You sure?" Jamie asked. Usually she didn't accept this much help from someone, she hated it. She didn't like feeling like she owed people something, so she didn't accept help, but if she hadn't this time, then they would probably still be stuck in the car.

Dean nodded. "No point in both of us goin' out and getting' somethin'," He grinned, the sight of it easing her nerves.

"Okay," She nodded, smiling. "Thank you," She told him softly. "I guess I better get these two dressed." She told him, looking down at Mason, who was staring up at her with curious, bright, blue eyes, his left hand curled around a lock of her hair, and the other resting on the bottle, not holding it, just resting upon it.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, getting off the bed. He was wearing a short sleeved grey shirt and loose fitting trousers. When Hope had walked in he was only wearing boxers and a shirt, so he slipped on the trousers, not feeling comfortable sitting around in boxer's with someone else's kid around.

"Alright," Jamie smiled. "C'mon monster," She said, flicker her head towards her room.

"'Kay," Hope replied, keeping a hold of her blanket and climbing off the bed. She walked into the other room, her blanket dragging along behind her.

Jamie offered Dean a smile. She saw him grab his duffel bag and said, "Uh, I can't close the door," She told him sheepishly. She didn't want him to think that she was trying to catch a peak by leaving the door open when it was obvious that he was about to get changed. Although, she doubted he would have minded.

Dean looked up, raising his eyebrows. He nodded, understandingly when he realized she had no spare hands, one of them was feeding Mason whilst the other held him. "It's okay," he told her. "I'll get changed in the bathroom," He told her and gave her a smile, walking to the bathroom.

Jamie nodded, mostly to herself and turned around, "Alright, what colour you wanna' wear today?" She asked Hope.

"Um," hope replied, drawing out the 'm'. "Pink!"

"Okay," Jamie smiled. "Can you get me a blanket out the bag please?" She asked, then added, "For Mason,"

Hope nodded and looked through the bags before pulling out Mason's blue blanket.

"Can you lay it down for me?" She requested.

Hope nodded again, "'Kay, Mummy," She said and put the blanket on the floor, getting down onto her knee's so she could straighten the corners. "Done!"

"Thank you, baby," Jamie smiled and knelt down, laying Mason on the blanket. The floor wasn't dirty, but she didn't want to put Mason on it. She gave him the bottle, which he held himself as she started removing his PJ's.

"OK," Jamie stood. "Let's get you dressed."

* * *

"There we go," Jamie smiled, smoothing down Hope's pink T-shirt. She was wearing jeans, with a stretchable waist. It had pink swirls on the outside of each trouser leg. Her top was also pink with glitter writing that said 'Drama queen', perfect for Hope. It was short sleeved, with white long sleeves that started where the pink short sleeves ended, making it look as if she was wearing a white long sleeved top underneath. Hope's hair was laying around her shoulders, natural curls framing her face.

"Sparklies," Hope smiled, fingering the glitter on her shirt.

"Yeah," Jamie smiled. "You look very pretty."

Hope grinned and looked over at Mason. She giggled.

Jamie followed her daughters gaze and looked at Mason, who had abandoned his bottle on the blanket and was standing at the bottom of the bed, his hands resting on the frame. He was bouncing slightly, making excited noised. Jamie smiled. "You used to do that," She told Hope.

"W-when I was a baby?" She asked, a little stutter in her words.

"Uh huh," Jamie nodded.

"I'm not a baby no more," She told her mother. "I'mma big girl."

Jamie chuckled, flicking Hope's nose before standing up. "A very big girl," She assured her. She heard the door in Sam and Dean's room open. She guessed he was back with the food.

"Anyone hungry?" He asked, appearing at the door frame between rooms.

"Me!" Hope replied excitedly.

"Good," Dean chuckled. "Can I.." He trailed off, gesturing to Jamie's room.

She nodded and gave him a polite smile. "Sure."

He walked in and put two brown, paper bags on the table. "I got pancakes for the kids," He told her. "I didn't know what they could eat n' I remember when we met at that diner, they were eating this..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"It's fine," She assured him, smiling. "Thank you." She was saying that to them a lot, wasn't she?

"It's fine," He waved her off. "And I got a bacon roll for you, or pancakes, if you don't like bacon," He shook his head and made a face. "Though, I don't know how anyone can not like bacon."

She laughed, quickly grabbing hold of Mason's waist when he looked like he was about to lose his balance. "I know," She agreed. "It's like...A crime."

Dean grinned and pointed at her. "Woman after my heart."

She blushed and bit her lip, smiling. "So...Pancakes?" She asked Hope.

"Pancakes!" Hope replied happily, trying to climb on the dining chair. Dean grabbed the back of it, making sure it wouldn't tip over while Jamie grabbed Mason, who was still holding onto the bed, and walked over to Dean and Hope. She sat on the chair opposite Hope, holding Mason in her lap.

Dean laid the food out; Pancakes for Hope, Bacon roll for Jamie and pancakes for Mason. He gave them a smile and was about to leave when Hope stopped him.

"Where you goin'?" She questioned him, looking offended.

Dean was taken back by the look and glanced at the door which led to his room. "Uh, to give Sammy his food."

Her mouth formed a 'O'. "You gonna come back?" She questioned curiously.

He chuckled and shook his head, amused. "I'll be back in a minute, princess."


End file.
